Sky Festivals
Sky Festivals are parties on The Island that begin every few years. There have been 4 so far, and a 5th is upcoming. List *Sky Festival 2011 (November 8th - 13th, 2011) *Sky Festival 2012 (February 5th - 10th, 2012) *Sky Festival 2017 (February 14th - March 7th, 2017) *Sky Festival 2018 (February 13th - March 6th, 2018) *Sky Festival 2019 (February 12th - March 5th, 2019) Gallery Sky Festival 2011 Sky arcade.jpg|Arcade Sky dance.jpg|Dance Club Sky public.jpg|Downtown Sky pool.jpg|Indoor Pool Sky lightouse.jpg|Lighthouse Sky karate.jpg|Nibiru Dojo Sky ogle.jpg|Ogle Dock Sky pet roof.jpg|Pet Shop Patio Sky pet.jpg|Pet Shop Sky dinner.jpg|Restaurant Sky city.jpg|Shopping Center Sky town.jpg|Town Sky Festival 2012 Arcade sky.jpg|Arcade Beach Sky.jpg|Beach Dance sky.jpg|Dance Club Public Sky.jpg|Downtown Lighthouse Sky.jpg|Lighthouse Ogle Sky.jpg|Ogle Dock Sky pet roof.jpg|Pet Shop Patio The pet shop Sky festival.jpg|Pet Shop Diner sky.jpg|Restaurant City sky.jpg|Shopping Center Lake 1 sky.jpg|Shore Town sky festival.jpg|Town Sky Festival 2017 Arcade Sky.png|Arcade Beach Sky.png|Beach Beacon Sky.png|Beacon Book Store Sky.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Sky.png|Clothes Shop Crab Lounge Sky.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Sky.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Sky.png|Dance Club District Sky.png|District Downtown Sky.png|Downtown Fire Dojo Sky.png|Fire Dojo Hot Air Balloon.png|Hot Air Balloon Iceberg Sky.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Sky.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Sky.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Sky.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Sky.jpg|Lighthouse Mars 2.png|Mars Moon 2.png|Moon Neptune 2.png|Neptune Ogle Dock Sky.png|Ogle Dock Park Sky.png|Park Performance Center Sky.png|Performance Center Playground Sky.png|Playground Plaza Sky.png|Plaza Restaurant Sky.png|Restaurant Saturn 2.png|Saturn Science District Sky.png|Science District Shopping Center Sky.png|Shopping Center Shore Sky.png|Shore Skatepark Sky.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Sky.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Sky.png|Stadium Studio Sky.png|Studio Town Sky.png|Town Wind Dojo Sky.png|Wind Dojo Sky Festival 2018 Arcade Sky 2.png|Arcade Beach Sky 2.png|Beach Beacon Sky 2.png|Beacon Book Store Sky 2.png|Book Store Clothes Shop Sky 2.png|Clothes Shop Crab Lounge Sky 2.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Sky 2.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Sky.png|Dance Club District Sky 2.png|District Downtown Sky 2.png|Downtown Fire Dojo Sky 2.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Sky.png|Golf Course Hot Air Balloon 2.png|Hot Air Balloon Iceberg Sky 2.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Sky 2.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Sky 2.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Sky 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Sky.jpg|Lighthouse Mars 1.png|Mars Moon 1.png|Moon Neptune 1.png|Neptune Ogle Dock Sky 2.png|Ogle Dock Park Sky 2.png|Park Performance Center Sky 2.png|Performance Center Pet Shop Sky Festival.jpg|Pet Shop Playground Sky 2.png|Playground Plaza Sky 2.png|Plaza Restaurant Sky 2.png|Restaurant Saturn 3.png|Saturn Science District Sky 2.png|Science District Shopping Center Sky 2.png|Shopping Center Shore Sky 2.png|Shore Skatepark Sky 2.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Sky 2.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Sky 2.png|Stadium Studio Sky 2.png|Studio Town Sky 2.png|Town Wind Dojo Sky 2.png|Wind Dojo Sky Festival 2019 Arcade Sky 2019.png|Arcade Beach Sky 2019.png|Beach Beacon Sky 2019.png|Beacon Book Store Sky 2019.png|Book Store Cafe Sky.png|Cafe Clothes Shop Sky 2019.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Sky.png|Coast Aquarium Crab Lounge Sky 2019.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Sky 2019.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Sky.png|Dance Club District Sky 2019.png|District Downtown Sky 2019.png|Downtown Fire Dojo Sky 2019.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Sky 2019.png|Golf Course Hot Air Balloon 2019.png|Hot Air Balloon Iceberg Sky 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Sky 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Sky 2019.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Sky 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Sky.jpg|Lighthouse Mars 2019.png|Mars Moon 2019.png|Moon Neptune 2019.png|Neptune Ogle Dock Sky 2019.png|Ogle Dock Park Sky 2019.png|Park Patuna Park Sky.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Sky 2019.png|Performance Center Pet Park Sky.png|Pet Park Pet Shop Sky Festival.jpg|Pet Shop Playground Sky 2019.png|Playground Plaza Sky 2019.png|Plaza Restaurant Sky 2019.png|Restaurant Saturn 2019.png|Saturn Science District Sky 2019.png|Science District Shopping Center Sky 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Sky 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Sky 2019.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Sky 2019.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Sky 2019.png|Stadium Studio Sky 2019.png|Studio Town Sky 2019.png|Town Wind Dojo Sky 2019.png|Wind Dojo